


A Super Misunderstanding

by superkaradamnvers, WhimsyNeptune



Series: Yes, Ms. Danvers [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Distant Kara Danvers, F/F, Worried Cat Grant, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyNeptune/pseuds/WhimsyNeptune
Summary: Kara has been pulling away from Cat all day,  and Cat just can't handle the pain of what she's certain is about to come.





	A Super Misunderstanding

Cat woke up slowly, feeling whispered touches on her arm, and even softer lips on her stomach. Cat shifted and looked down, sighing at the sight of Kara’s blonde hair over her stomach, and then Kara smiling at her, biting her lip.

 

She'd fallen asleep after Kara had left her that morning, exhaustion and desire making it hard for her to stay conscious, but the way Kara was looking at her woke her up immediately.

 

“Kara,” Cat whispered sleepily, and Kara gave her a mischievous smile.

 

“Shh, it’s your turn now beautiful,” Kara whispered, and Cat laughed, something that turned into a gasp two seconds when Kara kissed down her hip and slipped her fingers deep into Cat in one single stroke.

 

Cat gasped at the sudden intrusion, and Kara smiled against her skin. “You’ve been so good for me, such a perfectly good girl, waiting until I tell you it’s okay. I think it’s time to reward you for your patience.” Kara whispered, breath coasting over Cats sensitive skin, right at her bikini line, and Cat barely managed to respond with a quiet “thank god,” before Kara’s tongue flicked against her clit and Kara kissed her right where it counted.

 

Cat grasped for something, anything, to hold onto, and found Kara’s hand at her hip, lacing their fingers together tightly. It took seconds with Kara’s Kryptonian speed, for Cat to be right back on the edge of another mindblowing orgasm.

 

“ _God_ , Kara,” Cat said with a sigh, closing her eyes as everything inside her clenched tightly.

 

Cat gasped, head falling back as Kara flickered her tongue on the spot right beside Cat’s clit with her super speed, and tried not to shriek from the sheer sensation that swept through her. After waiting so long, kept on edge so many times, Cat nearly came on the spot, and Kara smirked against her skin, stopping for a moment to kiss her more gently, fingers setting a punishing but gentle rhythm, faster than any human could ever match.

 

Cat grabbed for the blankets, crying out when Kara started again, adding her finger and pressing gently. When Kara curled her fingers up, Cat shrieked. Damnit, Kara knew precisely where that particular spot was.

 

“Holy shit, Kara!” Cat cried out, her hips coming off the bed from the shock of feeling Kara’s fingers right there inside her, against a little spot that Kara knew drove her insane.

 

“That’s right. Be loud; I want you to be loud.”

 

Cat would have smirked if she could have, Kara’s gentle orders pushing her even higher, but all that escaped her was a loud moan, mixed with Kara’s gentle nibbling on her hip. All of it together nearly caused her to go over the edge, her body arching toward Kara’s touch, her body craving the release.

 

“Come for me, kitty. Scream for me.” Kara said sternly and bit again, not enough to hurt, just lightly bruise. The idea of having Kara’s bite on her hip, that mark on her skin, _Kara’s_ mark, it was all she needed, and Cat threw her head back as she came hard, her body clenching so hard it was nearly painful.

 

“ **OH KARA!** ” Cat screamed as her orgasm came to light. Finally, after twelve hours of agonizing need and arousal, she was finally granted it… and it was one of the most powerful orgasms she’d ever had.

 

“ **Oh** **_fuck_ ** **, K-k** **_KARA_ ** **!** P-please don’t stop!” She screamed as complacency overflowed her body.

 

Kara stopped the movements of her fingers, and watched with a smile from her place between Cat’s thighs, licking Cat’s clit gently and holding her down softly while the older woman’s body shook uncontrollably through the orgasm, her body convulsing on the blankets, twitching wildly.

 

Cat shuddered, pulling at the blankets roughly, her body convulsing from the incredible release, and she fell into the sheets, panting harshly as she tried to regulate her breathing once more. Her body almost numb from the lack of blood flow.

 

“My beautiful KitCat,” Kara whispered, kissing her gently on the hip before crawling up to lie next to her. Cat sighed when Kara’s hand slid through her messy hair, and when Kara kissed her softly, barely brushing their lips together, Cat leaning in for the contact, needing it like air. “That was so beautiful,” Kara whispered in between kisses, and Cat pulled her closer, kissing her as if her life depended on it... like she would die without it, and she thought she just might.

 

“I love you so much, my Supergirl,” Cat whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming out with pleasure. She tugged Kara upwards, gesturing for the Kryptonian to lay against her side.

 

Kara did, and Cat sighed when Kara cuddled up against her and smiled against her neck, kissing gently.

 

Cat smiled and held Kara in her arms. The older woman curled into her chest and kissed her sternum as she tried to regulate her breathing after her mindblowing orgasm.”Kara?” She whispered tentatively.

 

“Hmmm?” The hero hummed in reply.

 

“Could… Could I make love to your body?” She asked nervously.

 

Kara pulled away and looked down at Cat, causing the CEO to worry that she’d asked the wrong thing. That this wasn’t the time to ask that of her. “You sure?” Kara asked softly as she pushed a stray strand of hair behind Cat’s ear.

 

The billionaire nodded aggressively, not being able to think of a single thing she’d like more.

 

Kara smiled. “Remember Kitten,” She cooed as she slowly leaned down into the pillows. “You may only do what you ask for, and are granted, permission, to do.”

 

Cat nodded eagerly as she set her eyes on the super suit Kara was still wearing. She took a deep breath and began. “Madame, may I please take off your uniform?” She asked, voice shaky with need already.

 

Kara smirked. “Only if you give me a kiss, Kitten.”

 

Cat smiled and obliged, kissing Kara earnestly as she unclipped the cape from her Madame’s collar. She eventually managed to get the suit off of Kara’s body and smiled proudly down at her.

 

She took in Kara’s toned stomach, her very taut abs calling to her. “Ms. Danvers, may I please place my mouth on your abs?” She croaked out.

 

Kara hummed in approval. “Yes, kitten, you may.”

 

She internally chuckled at herself, because even when the Queen Of All Media was ‘topping’ her girlfriend, she still wasn’t in control. Kara hummed in approval. “Yes, kitten, you may.”  
  
She internally chuckled at herself, because even when the Queen Of All Media was ‘topping’ her girlfriend, she still wasn’t in control. She leaned down and kissed the Kryptonian’s stomach softly, almost featherlight. Kara hummed her approval.  

 

Cat began to lick between the navel and the hem of Kara’s panties, and the reporter let out a moan. Cat smiled, proud that _she_ was the one that caused those sounds to come from Kara. She trailed her tongue back up and traced her tongue through every crease and crevice between Kara’s abs. Finally, when she felt Kara begin to shudder beneath her, she sat up. “Madame, May I take off your bra?”

 

Kara nodded her consent, and Cat hoped it was because she couldn’t speak due to how well Cat was making her feel.

 

Kara sat up on her elbows, allowing Cat to undo her bra and cast it aside. Cat’s eyes zoned in on the pink and hard nipples that she’d fallen in love with the first time she was honored by the sight of them. “Oh, _Kara._ ” She murmured. “You have no idea how much I love you. I will never understand what you see in me. I’d be lucky even to be glanced at by  you, let alone getting the honor to touch you and be touched by you, like this.” She whispered, but before Kara could speak to the contrary, she asked for permission once more. “Madame, may I please place my mouth on your breasts?” She asked feeling heat pool at her apex.

 

Once again, Kara nodded but with the addition of slamming her head back in the pillows and scrunching her eyes shut. “Yes, Kitty. You may.” She croaked out.

 

Cat’s heart began to thud rapidly as arousal took over her body. She smiled at the opportunity and then dove right in. Taking Kara’s right nipple into her mouth, and flicking her tongue over it harshly, just the way she knew would get the most reaction out of Kara.

She may be an expert journalist and editor. But she was even more of an expert on this Kryptonian Goddess’ body, and just how to please it.

 

Kara began to writhe beneath her, moaning and groaning her appreciation. Cat groaned against the nipple in her mouth as she continued her ministrations against the hardened nipple in her mouth.

 

Finally, when she was satisfied that anymore pleasuring of that tit would cause Kara to come, she switched to its twin, causing Kara to continue with her movements below her.

 

She was so glad that Kara was as responsive as she was. Sure, Kara’s kryptonite-induced penis was sensitive, but it was not near as sensitive as her areolas, and even less sensitive than her clit… which was all that was on Cat’s mind right then’ Kara Zor-El Danvers’ clit, and all the juices that she could elicit from Kara by licking it just right.

 

She continued to suck on Kara’s left breast for a bit longer before she sat up again and looked into those sea-blue orbs. “Ms. Danvers, may I please take off your panties and bury my face in your pussy until you can take no more?” SHe asked breathlessly.

 

The Superhero beneath her moaned out louder than she had ever previously moaned as she nodded her head, chest heaving as she spoke. “Don’t stop until I pull you away.” Kara breathed.

 

Cat swallowed, fighting the arousal from consuming her whole as she nodded in acquiescence. “Yes, Ma’am.” She said as she scooted down Kara’s body and pulled the fabric from Kara’s apex.

 

She marveled at the wetness she found there, almost unable to fathom how _she_ caused a woman like _Kara_ to feel like **_that_ **. She licked her lips, made eye contact with the woman beneath her through hooded eyelids.

 

When Kara gave her a curt nod, Cat smiled, pleased that Kara was letting her do this, and dove into the pink lips that she’d been dying to taste over and over and over again until the day the earth imploded.

 

She took one swipe of her tongue through the luscious lower lips. The media queen brought her hands up to spread them before taking her tongue and sticking it in Kara’s tight slit. When the younger blonde moaned out loud, she looked up to connect her eyes, smirking despite herself as Kara kept the eye contact.

 

She swirled her tongue inside Kara and reveled in the silky wet feeling of her walls.

 

“O-oh f-fuck Kitten. Yes!” Kara groaned.

 

Hearing Kara’s praise only made Cat want to ravish her further, she took her tongue out of Kara, and made a few long strokes against her clit, before sucking it into her mouth and flicking her tongue against it rapidly.

 

She felt Kara’s body tightening like a tightrope, becoming less and less pliant, and more and more tense. She released the hardened nub from her lips, stroked it with her tongue up and down a few more times, before switching rhythms and swirling her tongue clockwise against it.

 

Kara moaned out in approval, so with as much enthusiasm as she could manage, she quickened her pace, going faster and faster as she enjoyed the tangy taste of Kara Zor-El.

 

Finally, after less than a minute, she could feel Kara nearing the edge of oblivion, so she slowed her speed, and took the clit gently between her teeth, and felt Kara come undone.

Kara’s thighs tightened around Cat’s head, it was erotically painful but nothing too severe… She absolutely loved it because it meant that she was pleasing Kara, and that’s all she’s ever wanted to do. Kara was her world, and her only goal in life was to make her as happy as possible; because she had conquered everything she could in her professional life, but she could never stop wanting to put a smile on that Kryptonian’s face. Could never stop wanting to hear her moan, never want to stop being Kara’s, and could never stop wanting to be Madame Zor-El’s good girl.

 

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, they were still entangled together on the bed, both stock naked.

 

“You’re being very quiet today, darling… Is everything okay?” Cat asked nervously. It wasn’t like Kara to be so silent, especially after the rampant sex they’d been having.

 

“Hmm?” Kara asked distractedly, causing Cat’s heart to sink...Something was bothering Kara… Could it be that she was still wholeheartedly upset by Cat slipping at work yesterday and calling her by the wrong name?

 

She swallowed audibly and spoke again. “I’m sorry about yesterday, darling… I didn’t mean to call you that. It just happened, and I truly hope that there is some way I can make it up to you. I had hoped that our session last night would make up for it, but I do understand, darling… Nothing could really make up for being dehumanized like that. Especially not in public, and by your girlfriend no-less.”

 

Kara looked down at her and smiled a smile that Cat knew meant Kara wasn’t actually happy. “It’s okay, Cat. We’re okay.” She said without looking into her eyes.

 

Cat fought back her heartache from showing on her face, knowing that if Kara was going to break up with her for this, she had every right to, she just wished that they hadn’t had sex before she did it.

* * *

 It was now three o’clock, and they were cuddled up on their couch watching Ellen. Cat was devastated, usually, the television superstar made Kara laugh uncontrollably through the entire hour, but today she seemed too distracted to do anything but stare blankly at the wall behind the 90-inch plasma screen.

 

She was holding her tightly in her strong arms, but she looked like she was utterly miserable in the process… _She’s trying to forgive me, but even a golden heart like hers has its limits… I’ve ruined everything._ She thought to herself.

 

She excused herself to the restroom and let silent tears fall down her face, knowing that the end was nigh… and wishing with all her might that they could get through this, that by some miracle Kara could forgive her one last time.

 

“I’m going to head home for a few hours,” Kara said randomly as they played Connect Four.

 

Cat’s heart yearned for Kara to stay, but if the Kryptonian needed space to figure things out, who was she to say no? She still, under no circumstance, would deny Kara a single thing.

 

“Oh?” She asked, feigning nonchalance. “Super duties to attend to?”

 

Kara shook her head. “Just need to get some things organized at my apartment and all,” Kara said, obviously lying. “I’ll text you later, okay?”

 

Cat nodded with a forced smile as she tried to hide the dread that she was feeling...Kara was slipping away bit by bit, and it destroyed her. Soon, there’d be no further for her to slip, and Cat would have lost her soul.”Be safe, sweetheart.” She said softly, hoping to convey as much sincerity as she possibly could.

 

Kara nodded with a small smile before she kissed Cat’s head. _Not even a kiss on the lips._ She mentally noted as Kara suited up with her superspeed and then left Cat’s house through her patio.

* * *

 

It’d been another hour before the text came through, and Cat was devastated… she knew what was to come as soon as she read it… Kara wanted to meet up with her to break her heart in person, try to be as gentle as possible about it.

 

 **Kara:** _Can you please meet me at 5141 S Decatur Ave.? Dress accordingly. -K_

 

There was no disputing that Kara was done just by reading the text message. There were no emojis, no emoticons, no faces with letters and signs, and no xoxo at the end… she didn’t even sign her full name. She knew she was walking into a death trap, yet, even knowing that her heart was about to get torn to shreds, she couldn’t deny Kara anything.

 

 **Cat:** _I will be there as soon as possible, Darling._

 

And with that, she got up and dressed in all black. Because that’s the color you were supposed to wear to someone’s funeral, and she knew tonight was going to kill her heart.

* * *

“You look so stunning tonight, Kara.” Cat purred, squeezing Kara’s hand softly, and smiling at her girlfriend. Well… for as long as she could still call Kara that. Cat wasn’t sure she _still could_ call her that, but she took what she wanted in life, so she would hold onto Kara for as long as she still was able to do so, despite feeling Kara slip through her fingers.

 

Kara really did look radiant, a striking red dress that hugged every curve she had and left little to anyone’s imagination. Cat had always loved this side of Kara,  done up to the max, smiling radiantly in the candlelight.  
  
Cat had also loved showing Kara off, until now.  Cat had enjoyed the attention it had given them up until now. She always had. But now, the focus only meant that Kara would devastate her in public... She knew Kara didn't realize that, but she'd be publicly breaking Cat's heart... It'd be all over the news by morning, effectively scandalizing Cat for the first time.

 

Cat smiled melancholily at the memories of their relationship, and at her slightly sore back, after last night. Simple fun, but Cat had loved it nonetheless. She would always love Kara like that. Would always crave to be Kara’s good girl. Even if she was convinced, this was the last time she would see Kara so beautifully. Or at all.

  
“So do you,” Kara said, and. Cat met her eyes, memorizing that striking blue one last time because she knew she was going to lose Kara soon. “You look so gorgeous like this, spotlights in your eyes, Diamonds at your neck. You look like the queen you are.” Kara murmured, and Cat smiled at that despite knowing Kara was about to dump her and destroy her ability to ever smile again. She sipped at her champagne delicately, watching the restaurant patio and the beach before them, unable to look Kara in the eyes at that moment or else her tears would fall.   


Cat looked at Kara when she rose and nodded at a waitress, who left and smiled.

  
“Kara... are you... you seem scared. What are you doing?” Cat asked, placing her champagne glass down gently, watching Kara fidget. Cat knew what Kara was doing, and almost would have smiled at Kara’s attitude. A superhero, but so goddamn nervous about every little thing… Kara never fidgeted, or stuttered, when it was just the two of them. Now she was doing all of it, and Cat knew. Cat almost wanted to make it easy on her, but stopped, watching her. Waiting for the devastating blow...The one that'd destroy Cat for the rest of time.

But, this was… uncanny for Kara. She was displaying more anxiety than usual. Sure, Kara would be nervous about how Cat would react, but knowing that she feared Cat _this much_ killed her, so she wanted to show her that she loved her, no matter how small the question was. “Are you okay, Kara?” Cat had to ask, because Kara looked like she was about to pass out, and knowing that she was the cause of Kara’s distress killed her. She waited... waited for 

She watched Kara meet her eyes.

  
“I will be. I hope.”   
  
“Kara...?” Cat asked, unsure, watching Kara shift uncomfortably on her feet. Cat looked at her, confused and terrified of what Kara would say or do next, and then gasped as Kara stepped closer and suddenly crouched before her, pulling a black and gold box from her blazer pocket on her chair and held it out.   
  
Cat, took it slowly, heart skipping over itself, and gasped when she opened it, a beautiful gold and silver ring peeking back at her, sparkling in the light of the sun that was just setting behind her.   
  
“ _Kara_ ...” Cat said, in awe of this entire situation. Thirty seconds ago she thought that Kara was going to leave her… Now she was handing her a ring? She shook her head, not allowing herself to believe that _Kara Danvers_ was about to propose to _her_ … No, maybe this was some crazy Kryptonian breakup custom…  breakup ring. Cat let out a whimper at the thought.

 

Kara looked at her lap for a second before meeting Cat’s eyes again.  
  
“Marry me, Kitten.” Kara started, and Cat didn’t breathe. She didn’t dare to even move. Fearing that she’d wake up and this would all just be a dream. “You are the best thing to ever happen to me. You complete me in ways I thought I’d never be whole again, and I don’t want to spend another day wondering if you’ll stay mine. I need you, and I want to be together from now into eternity. Through every star in the galaxy and beyond. So, Catherine Jane Grant, will you marry me, and be my Kitten for the rest of eternity?”

 

Cat looked at the restaurant around her, at the stopped crowd, and the waitress that was recording it… The one that Kara had just nodded to minutes ago. Everything made perfect sense now. Kara had been nervous about asking Cat to take the next step in their relationship… Not about ending it all.

 

She felt guilt course through her body for doubting Kara’s love and met her beautiful cobalt orbs again, tears brimming her eyes. “Of course. _Of course_ , I’ll marry you. I can’t think of anything I want anything more than to be your wife.” Cat whispered, stunned, watching as Kara took the ring and slipped it on her finger slowly. Cat stared at it for a moment and then stood up and grabbed Kara, pulling her into a fierce kiss, hugging her close, not caring who watched them, because she and Kara were engaged…

 

Kara Zor-El Danvers was her fiancée…

 

 **She was going to be Kara Zor-El Danvers'** ** _wife_**!!!

 

She’d dreamed of this moment from the first time Kara smiled at her. Then she had always imagined becoming Mrs. Grant-Danvers… but now? Now that she and Kara had been together, and started this beautiful and rare relationship? She didn’t want that. She wanted to be claimed entirely by Kara… she wanted to be Catherine Jane Danvers.

 

And as she kissed Kara, feeling relief and exuberance consume her entirely, she knew that she could never be happier than she was at this very moment.

 

“God, Kara…You were acting so strange and distant today… I thought that you were done with me.” Cat said, finally letting her tears fall, now a mixture of happiness, relief, and disbelief… she really just wanted to go home and make love to Kara...To reassure herself that this was all real and not just some heartbroken daydream.

 

Kara frowned, and cupped Cat’s face with both of her soft Kryptonian hands.”No, Cat. Absolutely not. I could never be done with you… You’re my soulmate.” She said before crashing their lips together once more.

 

Cat hummed in delight, feeling the butterflies Kara’s kisses always caused, to arise in her stomach once more.

 

This was heaven…

This was… _perfect_.


End file.
